


Alone

by RegularRainbow



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: Very few things worry you as much as an empty bed. What's worse is that it wasn't uncommon, with the crew stretched thin, you and your boyfriend spent many nights lying alone and awake while the other worked a shift. Especially being the second in command as he was. He was needed far more often than you would like.
Relationships: Chakotay/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Alone

Very few things worry you as much as an empty bed. What's worse is that it wasn't uncommon, with the crew stretched thin, you and your boyfriend spent many nights lying alone and awake while the other worked a shift. Especially being the second in command as he was. He was needed far more often than you would like.

It was laughable, almost. Right now you felt like crying. Just curling into a ball and letting go. It wasn't easy feeling like that, like you could combust into a blubbering mess at any moment. Yet, here you were. Missing Chakotay like dead grass misses the rain. 

You can't sleep alone anymore, Not when you could be laying in the arms of someone who loved and appreciated you. 

You throw the covers off, and dress in your regulation uniform. The uniform was probably the easiest thing to get used to when you were stranded on the voyager along with your maquis crewmen. The rules and regulations simply hadn't fit you, and they hadn't fit you in a long time.

You head to the rec area, with your tablet in hand,but hoping a walk will wear you out. (It won't)

Growing up with a Starfleet admiral for a dad hadn't made the transition easier. If anything it was much, much harder. 

You had an issue with authority, plain and simple. You were red-hot like a teenager. Itching to have a go at the system. To stick it to the man. Always been that way too. 

Chakotay often muses about how you joined the maquis to spit in your father's face. Shit on his legacy and whatnot. When he first implied it, he hadn't been joking and you exploded like c4. Everything you did was for your father, about your father, because of your father. You couldn't be your own person or make your own decisions. You just about had break a breakdown on the brig. Screaming until you were horse and teary eyed. 

He, like every other maquis crewman, was there for a reason and you were a punk kid who had daddy issues. 

Perhaps you **were** just a punk kid with daddy issues, looking to shed the weight of daddies shadow off. Perhaps. But you were grown now. And stuck masquerading as a Starfleet officer no less. 

Daddy would be proud.

There's only a few people in the rec room: all starfleet. They eyed you with skepticism, distrust. That was your fault, while everyone else warmed up to their starfleet crewman. You'd remained standoffish. They probably thought you were planning a mutiny. Kill Chakotay and rally the troops. If only they knew how much you loved him; that you couldn't even sleep if he wasn't there. 

You throw yourself into one of the seats, tucking your feet underneath yourself. You open your tablet, but it only serves to illuminate your face as you ponder your circumstances. 

Janeway had taken a liking to you, which was interesting. She mumbled something about being good friends with you in another life, another time. You wondered if you might've turned out like her if you'd chosen the starfleet life and she probably wonders if she would have turned out like you if she had chosen to be a maquis. 

It really didn't matter all that much now. Being stranded seventy light years from home could really put things in perspective. 

Now you weren't Daddy's bitch, you were Janeway's. Or Chakotay's depending on who was gossiping. 

It was easy being disliked. You never had to engage in friendly chit-chat, or do any favours, or adhere to someone else's moral code. You could simply be. (Be lonely) 

Not that you didn't have any friends, just that you wouldn't count on them to go looking for you if you got stranded in space.

"Ahem"

You are startled from your thoughts. Turning around you see Chakotay standing behind you. "I knew I'd find you here" He says.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Well I'm here now, so let's get to bed"

You get up and resist the urge to wrap yourself around him. You have a reputation to keep and pda was against regulation.

Beside there would be plenty on cuddling behind closed doors.


End file.
